Gone
by The Blue Titan
Summary: Seemore walked away with a feeling of dread, as he realized that it might be the last time he saw her… Slight Seemore x Jinx. Songfic to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.


**Away forevermore**

**Summary: **Seemore walked away with a felling of dread, as he realized that it might be the last time he saw her… (Slight Seemore x Jinx). Songfic to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

**Author note: **hears gasps from reader Yeah, I'm still alive. Also if you think character death is happening, then you are mistaken. Set right after Lightspeed. It's my first try at songfics, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, the witty and creative disclaimer… I don't own the Teen titans or the song "Slipped Away" by Arvil Lavigne.

A sigh escaped the villainous cyclops lips, as Seemore, a HIVE 5 member sat on his bed and turned on the radio. He usually did this as music calms him, some how clears some of his fears and doubts… but not this time. His heart still ached, as _she _had left earlier on, leaving the teen to wonder about _her_.

Jinx was one of the most evil, malicious teenage girls that he had ever seen… but those facts didn't deter him from his crush on her. In fact, it secretly liked it when she yelled at him for what ever reason, such as the time he and Elliot (Kyd Wykkyd) tried to see what would happen if you put fake spiders in a cake for Halloween. He was there when Cyborg, alias "Stone", broke her heart, and he comforted her.

Now, she left him, and despite the fact she might even go to the "good" side, he missed her, very much. As the radio started a different, slow song, he laid on his bed, thinking of the hex witch.

**Na na**

**Na na na na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

Seemore perked up at the lyrics. He wondered about his current situation, how he missed Jinx, even though she walked away only yesterday…

**I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away, was the day  
I found it won't be the same**

He hoped she heard him when he quietly whispered "I love you", but he knew she had been out of earshot. Even if she could hear him, she was too distracted by a single, red rose… ****

Na na 

**Na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't**

Inside, Seemore cursed himself for not taking action on his feelings for her. Deep down, he realized, from her sudden disappearance, that she wanted to be alone, so even if he could see her, it may get a little awkward between them.****

I hope you can hear me, 

**Cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away, was the day  
I found it won't be the same**

Yet another sigh was emitted from the male teen, as he held a picture of Jinx, smiling at the camera, during gymnastics, right after she just perfected a series of cartwheels and handstands. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing her uniform but instead of her black boots and dark skirt, she wore pinkish purple trainers and shady shorts which covered her lower part of her body until underneath her knee-caps. ****

Oh, I've had my wake up, won't you wake up?  
I keep askin' why. and I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened, you passed by

Firmly, he hugged the framed photograph, not quite believing she was gone. _It's not fair, _he thought, _Why did she have to leave. Maybe… it's because of me…_****

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone

**There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back**

_She's gone… and I don't have a stinkin' clue where she is…, _Seemore somberly contemplated, as he noted that he couldn't bring her back., just like in the song.

**The day you slipped away, was the day  
I found it won't be the same  
No, the day you slipped away, was the day  
I found it won't be the same**

A feeling of emptiness filled him, engulfing him in self-doubt. He understood that nothing would ever be the same again…

**Oh...na na**

**Na na na na na  
I miss you**

As the song ended, he started to sob, pondering about loosing the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

**Author note: **Well, that could be one of the most angst-y stories I have ever written. Or romantic, which ever way you wish to interpret it. I'm still thinking of a sequel to it, so review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm aware Seemore sounded like Gizmo at one thought, but I didn't know what else to write. Oh, and song lyrics are in **bold **and thoughts or emphasis are in _italics._


End file.
